O que foi e o que poderia ter sido
by Laarc
Summary: Ele não aguentava mais a mulher, o moleque, o idiota, e muito menos o rumo que sua vida havia tomado. Afinal, ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins e nascera para governar... *COMPLETA!*
1. Parte 1

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

N/A: Fic curtinha dividida em dois capítulos. Espero que gostem!

Sinopse: Ele não aguentava mais a mulher, o moleque, o idiota, e muito menos o rumo que sua vida havia tomado. Afinal, ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins e nascera para governar...

* * *

><p>O que foi e o que poderia ter sido<p>

PARTE 1

"Papai, papai, papai, papaaaaaaiiiiii!"

Vegeta podia sentir a veia da sua testa pulsando, seu tímpano estourando e sua paciência, que nunca fora lá grande coisa, indo por ralo abaixo. O saiyajin contou até dez, abaixou o jornal que estava lendo e, sem se levantar da cadeira da cozinha, olhou para o seu... filho. Sim, aquela pequena criatura de cabelos arroxeados, enormes olhos azuis e um absurdo comportamento hiperativo era sem sombra de dúvidas o seu filho.

"O que você quer, moleque? Não vê que eu estou ocupado?" Perguntou com grosseria.

"Pai... você prometeu que hoje ia levar eu e o Goten no parque!"

Sentindo um enorme pesar e arrependimento, ele se lembrou da nefasta promessa. E como ele amaldiçoava o dia em que prometera aquilo. Porque se já era uma missão horrível ter que levar o seu filho no tal "parque", aquele lugar medonho e cheio de crianças estúpidas, melequentas e muito barulhentas, era pior ainda ter que levar o seu filho acompanhado daquela peste que era o filho do idiota do Kakarotto. E se havia algo que Vegeta não conseguia entender era como o seu filho, o seu herdeiro, o sangue do seu sangue, podia ser amigo do filho daquele palhaço.. aquela vergonha para a raça dos saiyajins. Mas, para a infelicidade do príncipe da tal falada raça, ele fizera mesmo aquela promessa.

"Eu não prometi nada desse tipo! Agora me deixe em paz!" Mentiu sem hesitação e com mais grosseria ainda, levantando-se da cadeira e dando as costas para a criança.

Mas Trunks, como sempre, não se deu por vencido. Ele correu em direção ao seu pai, segurando-o com força pela barra da camiseta. "Prometeu sim, pai! Você disse que se eu conseguisse bloquear todos os seus golpes sem vacilar nenhuma vez você ia levar eu e o Goten pra brincar no parque nesse fim de semana!" Disse o menino com insistência. "E você me disse também que sempre devemos honrar as nossas promessas!"

Honra. Aquela era uma palavra que já significara muito para Vegeta.

Ele já fora um príncipe com honra... um guerreiro com honra... um saiyajin com honra. Mas agora, o que acontecera com o homem que ele costumava ser? O que de fato acontecera com aquele que deveria ser o governante do império saiyajin?

Seu império não existia mais e o mesmo monstro que destruíra o seu planeta há anos atrás o vencera de forma humilhante. E Vegeta nem teve a chance de poder vingar a sua raça quase que extinta, porque a vitória da luta contra Freeza pertencia a ninguém menos que o maldito Kakarotto, um fracote da terceira classe de guerreiros saiyajins. Um palhaço que o superara inúmeras vezes em diversas oportunidades e, para piorar a situação, morrera na luta contra os androides e simplesmente se recusara a voltar à Terra por meio das esferas do dragão, negando a Vegeta a revanche que o príncipe tanto merecia. E pela qual ele tanto ansiava.

E agora, aqui estava Vegeta. Morando na Terra, casado com uma humana e pai de um híbrido terráqueo-saiyajin. E sua honra... bem, ele certamente não a tinha mais.

"Avise aquele inútil do filho do Kakarotto que estamos indo buscá-lo! E que ele esteja pronto assim que chegarmos, porque eu não quero ficar esperando por ninguém!"

"Iupi!" Gritou o menino, seus olhos transbordando felicidade e um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado em seu rosto. "Nós vamos no parque, nós vamos no parque!" E saiu correndo em busca do telefone, quase trombando com a sua mãe, que por sua vez acabava de entrar na cozinha.

"Nossa... alguém certamente está feliz hoje!" Comentou Bulma, rindo por causa do comportamento do seu adorado, maravilhoso e encantador filho. "Ai, Vegeta, já que vocês vão no parque, será que você poderia aproveitar para passar no mercado pra mim? Nosso estoque de leite está quase acabando e você sabe como Trunks parece um bezerro!" Ela entregou uma pequena lista com algumas anotações para o seu marido, que a amassou e a jogou no chão.

"Eu não vou passar em mercado coisa nenhuma!" Falou malcriado. "Isso não é tarefa para o príncipe dos saiyajins!"

"Escuta aqui, _sua majestade_, eu sinto te dizer que você não está em Vegitassei e que, aqui na Terra, esse seu título de príncipe barato não vale de nada!" Os olhos azuis da humana faiscavam de raiva. "E enquanto você morar sob esse teto, você vai sim me ajudar quando eu te pedir!"

Vegeta bufava igual a um touro raivoso e tudo o que ele mais queria naquele momento era poder dar uma lição naquela terráquea atrevida. "Como você ousa me dizer uma coisa dessas, sua mulherzinha odiosa! Como ousa me desrespeitar dessa maneira!" Ralhou se aproximando dela de forma muito ameaçadora.

"Me desculpe se eu te desrespeitei." Disse com firmeza e coragem, a cabeça sempre erguida e olhos fixos nos dele. "Mas já está passando da hora de você entender qual é o seu papel nessa casa! Você é o meu marido e o pai de Trunks e deve se comportar como tal."

"Eu não sei porque você reclama tanto, mulher! Eu estou fazendo o meu papel bem até demais!" Ele a empurrou contra a parede e usou o seu próprio corpo para encurralar o dela, impedindo qualquer forma de fuga. "Eu fiquei aqui nesse maldito planeta por causa do garoto. Eu me casei com você por causa do garoto. Eu abri mão do meu verdadeiro destino por sua causa e por causa daquele maldito garoto! O que mais você quer de mim? Me diga, _Bulma_! O que mais, hein?"

Bulma fez o possível para controlar a sua respiração e para acalmar o seu coração, que batia tão forte em seu peito que ela tinha certeza que a qualquer momento pularia pela sua boca. Ela sentia o corpo dele, trêmulo de raiva e ódio, chocando-se contra o seu, trêmulo de medo e pavor. "E-Eu queria que..." Ela engoliu com dificuldade, as palavras se embaralhando em sua mente e engasgando na sua garganta. "Eu só queria q-que você aceitasse que o seu destino não é mais como príncipe dos saiyajins, m-mas sim... com a sua família. Com a família que você ajudou a construir... e que te ama." A humana fechou olhos tentando evitar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar e, quando os abriu novamente, ela se achou sozinha na cozinha.

Demorou um pouco para que ela fosse capaz de se desencostar da parede, mas ela o fez uma hora. Também demorou bastante para que as batidas do seu coração se acalmassem e para que suas pernas parassem de tremer, e quando ela finalmente se sentiu mais... normal, ela seguiu para o seu quarto sentindo uma necessidade enorme de deitar abraçada com um travesseiro. Mas a mulher ainda deixou a cozinha um tanto atordoada e, por isso mesmo, não notou que o pequeno e amassado pedaço de papel não estava mais jogado no chão. Na verdade... ele nem estava mais naquela casa.

VBVBVBVB

"Você não me pega! Você não me pega!"

"Pego sim, Goten! Eu sou muito mais rápido que você!"

"Mas não é mesmo! Hahahaha!"

"Ah é! Isso é o que vamos ver!"

Os animados garotos corriam pelo parque sentindo a grama verde e gostosa sob seus pés descalços e o sol quente e aconchegante sobre suas cabeças. A brisa fresca balançava os seus cabelos e refrescava os seus corpos suados, fazendo-os mais a vontade naquele belo e ensolarado dia. E enquanto aqueles dois pequenos e inseparáveis amigos brincavam e riam, aproveitando as maravilhas e experimentando de uma felicidade que apenas a infância poderia lhes proporcionar, uma outra pessoa os observava sem muita atenção.

Na verdade, essa outra pessoa os observava sem nenhuma atenção. Porque Vegeta estava tão compenetrado nos seus próprios pensamentos que acabara se esquecendo por completo de vigiar as duas crianças pelas quais era responsável.

Ele havia discutido com ela.

Ele havia discutido com ela por causa de leite.

E por causa de uma porcaria de leite ele havia, mais uma vez, feito a sua mulher chorar. Claro que nenhuma lágrima escorrera por aquelas bochechas rosadas, mas ele percebera como aqueles olhos da cor do mar começaram a ficar perigosamente molhados e como ela começara a lutar contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento. Bulma podia até conseguir se passar por forte, mas ela não conseguia enganá-lo.

Porque ele a conhecia... e a conhecia muito bem.

Ele a fizera chorar... e como ele odiava fazê-la chorar. Ele sabia que era sempre ele a causa daquelas lágrimas, que era sempre ele a causa daquela amargura e daquela tristeza. E ele sabia que ela chorava porque estava decepcionada com ele... porque ele não era o que ela queria que ele fosse. Vegeta queria que ela o compreendesse melhor. Queria que ela fosse capaz de entender o sacrifício que ele fez e que ainda estava fazendo. Ele queria que ela visse que ele estava realmente tentando fazer o melhor possível.

Ou será que ele não estava?

_ "Eu só queria q-que você aceitasse que o seu destino não é mais como príncipe dos saiyajins, m-mas sim... com a sua família. Com a família que você ajudou a construir... e que te ama."_ Ele ouvia a voz dela em sua cabeça, ele a ouvia infinitas vezes... de novo, de novo e de novo.

Amor... Esse sempre foi um sentimento complicado para o saiyajin, já que o guerreiro nunca o experimentou antes. Ou pelo menos, nunca o experimentou até conhecê-la. Porque ela o ensinou o que era o amor. Ela, e apenas ela, o mostrou em primeira mão o que de fato era o amor. E ele sabia, sabia com toda a certeza do universo que Bulma o amava, e sabia que o seu filho não só o amava como o idolatrava também. Mas será que... será que ele respondia esse amor? Será que ele, Vegeta, era capaz de amá-los? E se ainda não era... seria ele capaz um dia?

Suas costas se apoiaram já fatigadas contra o encosto do banco, sua cabeça pendendo derrotada para frente, sem nunca desviar o olhar do pedaço de papel que suas mãos firmemente seguravam. Seus olhos negros e repletos de confusas emoções corriam sem parar por aquelas letras, por aquelas palavras, como se elas fossem, de alguma forma, responder suas dúvidas... como se aquela pequenina lista de compras escondesse a solução para os seus problemas.

E enquanto ele estava lá, totalmente imerso no seu mundinho particular, o saiyajin não viu o raio de energia que fora disparado em sua direção e muito menos ouviu os gritos desesperados de duas crianças.

"PAPAI!"

"SR. VEGETA! CUIDADO!"

E, de repente, ele não viu e nem ouviu mais nada.

VBVBVBVB

"Senhor! Senhor! Rei Vegeta, o senhor está me escutando?"

"Hum... o quê?"

Vegeta sentiu sua visão voltar pouco a pouco e, enquanto fazia o possível para ignorar a dor pulsante em sua cabeça, seus olhos atônitos se fixaram na cena que ficava cada vez mais nítida. E cada vez mais estranha.

Estranha porque ele não se encontrava mais no parque, mas sentado num trono que ficava bem no meio de um enorme salão.

Estranha porque ele não estava mais vendo a imagem do seu filho correndo pelo tal parque onde ele deveria estar, mas sim de um preocupado Nappa que o observava bem de perto.

Estranha porque ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

"Nappa..." Ele murmurou com assombro, levando sua mão ao queixo e se deparando com uma espessa barba pelo caminho. "Como isso é possível?"

"Rei Vegeta? O senhor está bem?" Perguntou o enorme e careca saiyajin, aflição escrita por todo o seu rosto.

"Eu não sei..." Disse com fraqueza, sem tirar os olhos do guerreiro que ele mesmo matara há tanto tempo. "Você disse _rei_? Por que disse uma coisa dessas?"

"Sim, senhor... err... porque... err, bem... porque o senhor é o rei dos saiyajins?"

Vegeta se levantou com rapidez e praticamente pulou em cima do homem. "Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?" Rosnou com ferocidade.

"N-ÃO! Meu senhor, o-o que está fazendo?" Se antes Nappa estava confuso por causa do anormal comportamento do sei rei, agora ele estava com muito, mas muito medo. "Eu não estou entendendo, majestade... não estou entendendo o que eu fiz de errado!"

"O que você fez de errado?" Praticamente ralhou na cara do outro, suas mãos se apertando contra o pescoço do assombrado guerreiro. "Desde quando, Nappa... desde quando eu sou um rei?"

"D-Desde a morte do seu pai, meu senhor..." Balbuciou Nappa. "Desde que Freeza matou o seu pai."

Ao ouvir o nome do odiado lagarto, Vegeta libertou o seu refém e se pôs de pé, olhando-o com desconfiança. "Freeza..."

"Sim... nós fomos traídos por Freeza, mas o senhor vingou o seu pai derrotando o lagarto e assumindo a posição de governante do universo." O gigante careca não sabia o que era mais estranho naquela situação. Se era o fato dele explicar para o rei Vegeta os seus próprios feitos, ou se era o fato do rei parecer surpreso ao escutá-los.

"Eu derrotei Freeza? Você tem certeza disso?"

"Não só tenho certeza como eu mesmo testemunhei a luta! O senhor se transformou no legendário e pulverizou Freeza em um instante!" Disse com uma mistura de apreensão e excitação ao relembrar daquela fantástica batalha e daquela demonstração de poder como nunca antes vista. "O senhor não se lembra?"

Se ele se lembrava de alguma coisa daquelas? Mas é claro que não! Tudo o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que Nappa havia lhe contado era tão absurdo, tão surreal e tão sem sentido que por um instante Vegeta sentiu vontade de se beliscar para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

"Eu me transformei no legendário... eu... eu derrotei Freeza!"

"Hum... se o senhor quiser eu poderia chamar Bardock, majestade! Tenho certeza que ele poderá examinar o senhor e descobrir o que está errado com o senhor."

"Não, Nappa... eu... não há nada de errado comigo, eu tenho certeza! Eu estou bem." Ele se sentou novamente em seu trono – o seu trono – e deixou as palavras de Nappa penetrarem na sua mente, absorvendo-as, digerindo-as com acentuado prazer.

Finalmente... finalmente a sua vida parecia estar fazendo algum sentido. Depois de tanto tempo a sua vida parecia, por fim, estar tomando o rumo certo. Freeza traíra os saiyajins, matara o seu pai, e morrera pelas mãos do guerreiro legendário.

E esse guerreiro legendário era ele mesmo, Vegeta! O príncipe, não! O Rei dos Saiyajins!

"O que aconteceu depois, Nappa? O que houve depois que Freeza foi derrotado?"

"Err... bem... o senhor não só virou o rei dos Saiyajins, mas também se auto proclamou Imperador do Universo, assumindo o comando que antes pertencia ao lagarto!"

"Imperador..." O novo título foi pronunciado com cuidado e ganância, com satisfação e avidez, e os olhos do compacto saiyajin começaram a brilhar de uma forma como nunca antes brilharam. "Quantos planetas fazem parte do meu império? Quantos mundos já se curvaram diante do meu poder?"

"Um total de sessenta de três, majestade, e agora estamos nos dirigindo para a nossa próxima conquista!"

"Interessante... muito interessante." Um sorriso maldoso formando-se no canto dos seus lábios, enquanto a ambição e apetite por poder cresciam em seu coração e contaminavam os seus pensamentos, clamando o domínio da sua alma.

"Sim, meu senhor... e era justamente isso que estávamos discutindo antes de... bem, antes desse seu lapso de memória." Ao perceber como a expressão do seu líder se tornava cada vez menos perdida e cada vez mais sedenta de poder, Nappa se tranquilizou e tentou apagar esses últimos minutos de sua mente. Afinal, o que quer que tenha acontecido com o seu rei já estava dando sinais de ter acabado. "Como eu dizia, esse planeta tem se mostrado um tanto quanto rebelde e os governantes já deixaram claro que não irão se render! Eles dizem que estão dispostos a lutar contra o nosso exército!"

"Tolice, Nappa! O que um bando de alienígenas pode fazer contra o meu exército! O que eles podem fazer contra o meu poder! Esse planetinha não terá a menor chance contra a força do único e verdadeiro guerreiro legendário! Nós iremos conquistá-lo... e se não for por bem, será por mal!"

"Foi o que eu imaginei, majestade." Disse o gigante com uma reverência e começando a deixar a sala do trono. "Aposto que esses terráqueos só tem pose, mas não devem durar nem um segundo se resolverem nos enfrentar. E, dizendo isso, Nappa se foi, perdendo a súbita expressão de pavor que surgiu na face do seu soberano.

Ele por acaso disse "terráqueos"?


	2. Parte 2

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Como eu escrevo:<p>

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>O que foi e o que poderia ter sido<p>

Parte 2

A Terra, o magnífico e surpreendente planeta azul estava, ali, bem na frente de seus olhos negros e hesitantes. E o seu exército, composto pelos guerreiros mais poderosos e sanguinários do universo, aguardava impacientemente o seu comando... o comando do seu Imperador.

Mas Vegeta não conseguia pensar, não conseguia falar, não conseguia agir. Ele só conseguia admirar aquele planeta... o mesmo planeta que ele relutantemente chamava de seu. E agora, bastava apenas uma palavra sua, um único comando, uma única ordem para que aquela joia espacial fizesse parte do seu Império em expansão. Mas no seu estado atual de paralisia e dúvida, ele não conseguia pronunciar a palavra que sua tropa tanto queria escutar, não conseguia dar o comando pelo qual aqueles soldados tanto ansiavam, não conseguia ordenar nada...

"Senhor, err... eles estão esperando." Disse um vacilante Nappa, apontando para o numeroso exército que aguardava inquieto pela oportunidade de levar o caos e destruição para mais um mundo.

"Esperando o quê?" Perguntou rabugento. Mas Vegeta sabia exatamente do que Nappa estava falando. Ele sabia exatamente pelo que aqueles soldados estavam esperando.

"Sua ordem de ataque, Alteza! Eles não atacarão a não ser que o senhor comande!"

Vegeta fechou os olhos por um instante e suspirou fundo. "Eu tenho alguns assuntos inacabados na Terra e ninguém a atacará enquanto eu não resolvê-los."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Nappa quase caiu para trás. "Mas... mas... majestade! A tropa está muito impaciente! Eu não acho que eles estão dispostos a esperar mais do que já foram obrigados!"

"Isso não é problema meu! Eu preciso resolver algumas pendências naquele planeta e por isso eles vão ter que esperar!"

Dizendo isso, Vegeta deu as costas a Nappa e ao seu exército e se dirigiu a cápsula espacial mais próxima, sua majestosa capa vermelho vibrante agitando-se enquanto ele caminhava. "E se alguém se atrever a atacar a Terra sem a minha ordem, esse alguém terá que lidar comigo pessoalmente!" Vociferou o mais alto que pôde, de modo que todos da sua tropa o escutassem. E assim, o imperador do universo seguiu rumo à Terra.

A sua viagem foi muito rápida e tão logo pousou no planeta azulado, voou com toda a velocidade até a Corporação Cápsula. Até o lugar que ele secretamente chamava de casa.

Vegeta estava se sentindo um tanto quanto aflito e confuso. Ele se lembrava da sua vida na Terra, se lembrava da sua família, da sua bela esposa e do seu filho. Se lembrava muito bem que não fora ele quem matara Freeza e que a sua raça estava quase que extinta. Mas então, o que foi que aconteceu? Como a história poderia mudar tanto sem que ele soubesse ou percebesse? E agora que ele era o rei dos saiyajins, o imperador do universo, o que será que acontecera com Bulma e Trunks?

Uma sensação de alívio invadira o seu peito quando o poderoso guerreiro finalmente chegou ao seu destino e percebeu que o local estava do mesmo jeitinho como ele se recordava. O enorme prédio em forma de cúpula ainda estava ali, assim como os letreiros que indicavam o nome da corporação. E até mesmo as belas palmeiras que enfeitavam a entrada ainda estavam de pé.

Com passos curtos, mas firmes, ele foi aos poucos entrando na propriedade, até que uma voz já muito conhecida o fez parar e se esconder atrás de uma moita, seus olhos bem arregalados.

"Papai! O sistema de propulsão não está funcionando! Eu não acredito que vamos ter que mexer nesse projeto de novo! Aiii, que droga... ainda falta tanto para esta nave ficar pronta e aqueles alienígenas podem invadir a Terra a qualquer minuto!" Exclamou uma um tanto quanto diferente Bulma, enquanto saía de dentro do que parecia ser uma pequena nave espacial. Os cabelos da bela mulher não estavam mais curtinhos como Vegeta se lembrava, mas compridos e amarrados num bagunçado rabo de cavalo. As roupas curtas e provocantes que ela geralmente usava foram trocadas por uma largo macacão, todo sujo de terra e graxa. Mas para Vegeta, ela não poderia estar mais bonita.

"Calma, Bulminha!" Disse o dr. Briefs com paciência e acentuado otimismo. "Vai dar tudo certo! Você vai ver, filha! E se nós temos que trabalhar num novo sistema de propulsão... então é isso o que vamos fazer!"

"Ai, pai, eu acho que não vamos ter tempo suficiente... você viu as notícias no jornal..."

"Bulma, querida! Essa nave vai ficar pronta... não se preocupe!" O cientista ofereceu um sorriso bondoso a sua filha e entrou na casa, deixando-a sozinha no quintal.

Vegeta assistiu aquela cena com visível estupefação. Ali, a alguns metros de distância, estava Bulma. A sua Bulma! E ela estava construindo uma nave de fuga, provavelmente com medo do ataque que a Terra estava prestes a sofrer! Mas por que ela estaria fugindo? O que será que acontecera com os tais guerreiros Z, aqueles que se diziam os protetores da Terra? Eles não iriam lutar para proteger o planeta? O que será que acontecera com o baixinho careca, ou com o Namekuseijin, ou com... com Kakarotto? E por falar em Kakarotto, que destino teria se abatido sobre aquele idiota? Faria ele parte do seu exército, do seu povo, ou será que ele estava na Terra? E se estivesse mesmo na Terra, ele não lutaria contra a ameaça que se aproximava? Ou será que... que ele estava morto?

Uma voz masculina chamou a atenção do guerreiro, que foi obrigado a se controlar quando viu a figura daquele verme do Yamcha se aproximar da sua mulher.

"Ei gatinha!" Disse com ternura, beijando-a carinhosamente nos lábios. "Seu pai disse que você está trabalhando muito, aí eu resolvi te trazer um copo de limonada!"

"Meu herói!" Exclamou feliz aceitando a bebida de muito bom grado e tomando um generoso gole.

"Hein, Bulma... você não acha que tá trabalhando demais não? Sabe... é que eu fico preocupado por você e pelo..."

"Não se preocupe, Yamcha." Disse com carinho, pegando a mão dele e colocando-a de leve sobre a sua proeminente barriga, escondida pelo enorme macacão. "Nós estamos bem! E eu preciso terminar essa nave logo... porque ela é a única esperança... não só nossa, mas também do nosso bebê!"

Vegeta já vira coisas assustadoras antes. Ele já ficara cara-a-cara com monstros dignos dos mais horripilantes filmes de terror. Já testemunhara as cenas mais grotescas de tortura. Já fora obrigado a enfrentar feras das mais selvagens. Mas ele nunca sentira tanto medo como começara a sentir naquele momento. Porque lá estava Bulma... grávida... e grávida daquele ex-ladrãozinho insolente, daquele verme, daquele fracote... daquele... humano!

E então, o seu medo se transformou em ódio.

Um ódio que ele nem mais lembrava que era capaz de sentir.

"Saia de perto dela agora mesmo, seu inseto inútil!" Ralhou Vegeta se aproximando do casal.

"Quem é você?" Retrucou Yamcha na mesma hora, se posicionando na frente de Bulma de forma bem protetiva. "O que quer aqui?"

"Quem sou eu, você quer saber..." Disse bem devagar, seus olhos frios e cruéis. "Eu sou Vegeta, o imperador do universo!"

"Então você é o monstro que quer escravizar o nosso planeta, não é!" Bulma, num acesso de extrema coragem – ou de extrema burrice – saiu de trás de Yamcha e gritou para o seu desconhecido visitante, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Sim... este seria eu mesmo." Confirmou o saiyajin. Mas apesar da sua fala ser dura e severa, Vegeta sentiu o seu peito doer como nunca na hora que as palavras da bela humana o atingiram. Ela realmente achava que ele era um monstro?

"E o que é que você quer aqui?" Indagou Bulma, ignorando a expressão de pavor na face de Yamcha, que mal podia acreditar que sua esposa estava enfrentando aquele ser tão terrível e maldoso.

"Você, mulher! Eu estou aqui para te levar comigo."

A cientista perdeu a voz na mesma hora e Yamcha passou um braço pela sua cintura, trazendo o corpo pequeno e delicado dela para perto do seu. "Mas de jeito nenhum! Bulma é a minha esposa e só por cima do meu cadáver que você vai por suas mãos imundas nela!"

"Só por cima do seu cadáver, hein... acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso."

Bulma piscou. E se num minuto ela conseguia sentir o corpo quente de Yamcha pressionado ao seu, no outro, ela sentiu o braço dele soltar a sua cintura e o calor daquele corpo musculoso diminuir drasticamente. E ela o viu cair sem vida no chão... seu pescoço violentamente quebrado.

E ela gritou.

"NÃOOOO! YAMCHA! Nãooo... não... não... Y-Yamcha, meu a-amor!" A jovem mulher se ajoelhou ao lado do que um dia fora o seu amado esposo, mas que agora não passava de um cadáver, e se pôs a chorar copiosamente, histeria, desespero e tristeza crescendo e dominando a sua mente.

"Pare com isso neste instante, mulher!" Comandou Vegeta, que agora estava bem ao seu lado, observando com apreensão e incômodo o desalento que se abatera sobre ela. "Não vale a pena chorar por esse fracote!"

"C-Como você pô-pôde?" Disse entre lágrimas. "Como você pôde fazer isso com ele... com o meu marido..."

"Ele não é o seu marido... esse verme NUNCA foi o seu marido!" Gritou com raiva, cego pelo ciúme.

"SIM! Ele era SIM! E você... seu monstro! Seu assassino... você o matou! ASSASSINO!" Gritou histérica, abraçando o corpo de Yamcha com toda a força que tinha. "Eu odeio você... eu odeio você mais do que qualquer coisa nesse universo inteiro... e eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso!"

Vegeta se sentiu estranho. Se sentiu como nunca se sentira em toda a sua vida. Ele e Bulma brigavam quase que diariamente, ele sempre a ameaçando e ela sempre o insultando. Mas nunca, nunca ele vira a sua mulher daquela forma tão desolada. Nunca as palavras dela soram tão carregadas de rancor e ódio. Nunca ela dissera que o odiava. Mas agora... agora ela o odiava... o abominava, o detestava mais do que tudo na vida.

E ele deu um passo para trás, e mais outro, e outro também. E enquanto aquelas palavras ressoavam em seus ouvidos, ele alçou vôo e deixou a aquele lugar o mais rápido que pôde.

Aquele lugar que ele nunca mais poderia chamar de casa.

VBVBVBVB

Vegeta não voltou para a sua nave assim que deixou a propriedade da família Briefs, já que o último lugar no qual ele queria estar era naquela maldita nave. Então, ele permaneceu na Terra, voando quase que sem rumo por horas e mais horas até que, exausto, foi parar bem no meio de um selvagem deserto. O sol já estava quase se pondo e ele podia sentir o vento gelado que começava a soprar... o que era ótimo, pois ele precisava mesmo esfriar a cabeça.

Sentando-se sobre uma pedra, ele começou a ponderar sobre o que a sua vida se tornara. Ou mais precisamente, sobre o inferno que a sua vida de repente se tornara.

Ele não conseguia entender nada! Num dia ele tinha tudo! Tinha uma casa confortável, um filho com potencial para se tornar um guerreiro poderosíssimo e uma linda mulher que, apesar de ser teimosa como uma mula manca, o amava. Mas agora, agora ele não tinha mais nada disso! Bulma estava casada com aquele patife do Yamcha e o pior! Esperando um filho dele! Um filho! E Vegeta mal podia acreditar na raiva, no ódio, na fúria que ele sentiu ao ver aqueles dois juntos... aquele verme tocando, beijando a sua mulher!

E dominado por um ciúme como nunca sentira antes, Vegeta o matou. Foi um golpe rápido e cruel, e em segundos a vida abandonara o corpo do ex-ladrão. _"Eu odeio você... eu odeio você mais do que qualquer coisa nesse universo inteiro... e eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso!" _A voz chorosa e magoada de Bulma não saía de sua cabeça e aquelas palavras eram como flechas atiradas contra o seu coração.

E ele sabia... sabia que havia perdido a sua mulher para sempre.

"Mas, por outro lado, você ganhou o universo. Não era isso o que queria, Vegeta?"

O saiyajin se levantou num pulo, sua cabeça se virando com rapidez na direção daquela voz. E o guerreiro ficou perplexo quando finalmente viu quem era o seu misterioso interlocutor.

"Kakarotto..." Sussurrou com assombro. E lá estava Goku, bem na sua frente, um sorriso abobalhado plastificado em seu rosto.

"Bem... não exatamente!" Respondeu brincalhão.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Que eu não sou o Goku de verdade, ou Kakarotto, como você gosta de chamá-lo! Eu apenas tenho a forma dele."

"Então... o que é você?" Perguntou Vegeta, mais confuso do que nunca.

"Eu sou a sua consciência, Vegeta"

"Consciência?"

"É, sabe, como o Grilo Falante!" Respondeu Goku, seu enorme sorriso nunca minguando.

"Deixe de dizer asneiras, Kakarotto! O que um grilo tem a ver com isso? E desde quando eles falam?" Perguntou grosseiro.

Goku coçou a cabeça e disse meio sem graça. "Acho que você não curte muito histórias infantis, não é? Hehe... mas, Vegeta... o que eu sou ou o que deixo de ser não é o que importa de verdade aqui..."

"Ah é? E o que importa afinal?"

"Você."

O saiyajin o olhou com desconfiança. "Eu? Então, a minha consciência, de repente, resolveu assumir a forma física do meu maior rival... e pra quê?"

"Para conversar com você, Vegeta." A súbita seriedade na voz do outro guerreiro fez Vegeta prender a respiração por um momento. Mas só por um momento.

"E sobre o que você quer conversar?" Indagou ainda desconfiado.

Goku deu alguns passos em direção ao seu amigo e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. "Sobre o que você está sentindo."

"Pfff!" De forma muito rude, o orgulhoso saiyajin tirou a mão de Goku do seu ombro e lhe deu as costas. "Sentindo? Se você é a minha consciência... se você faz mesmo parte de mim, então deve saber muito bem que eu, Vegeta, não tenho sentimentos!"

"Então por que você não volta para a sua nave? Por que não manda seu exército destruir esse planeta? Por que não continua com o seu Império? Afinal... não foi isso o que você sempre quis? Não era esse o destino que você sempre desejou? Um destino como governante, como um dominador, como o Imperador do Univers-"

"CALA A BOCA!" Vegeta tremia. Suas mãos, seus braços, seus ombros, seu corpo todo tremia. "Cala essa sua maldita boca, seu verme inútil!" E ele praticamente voou para cima de Goku, mais do que preparado para acertá-lo com um soco. Mas o jovem guerreiro não moveu nem um fio de cabelo sequer, apenas esperou pelo golpe.

Um golpe que nunca chegou, porque Vegeta parou bruscamente, seu punho a milímetros do nariz de Goku. "Eu não sei..." Disse cansado, seus braços pendendo exaustos para o lado.

"O que você não sabe, Vegeta?" Perguntou com calma.

"O que eu quero..." A confissão escapou dos lábios do saiyajin como uma sussurro, e depois disso, ele não teve mais controle sobre a sua língua, desabafando toda a mágoa e frustração que estava sentindo. "Eu sempre achei que era isso o que eu queria, mas agora eu não tenho mais certeza..."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não posso mais tê-la comigo... porque se eu me tornar o que eu acabei me tornando, eu não poderei mais tê-la... eu não posso mais tê-la... nunca mais!"

"Ter quem? Quem é ela?"

"Bulma, madição!" Gritou com sofrimento. "E eu... eu posso não saber o que eu quero, mas eu sei do que eu preciso! E eu preciso dela!"

_"Eu só queria q-que você aceitasse que o seu destino não é mais como príncipe dos saiyajins, m-mas sim... com a sua família. Com a família que você ajudou a construir... e que te ama." _

Vegeta fechou os olhos, permitindo que a lembrança dela surgisse gloriosa em sua mente transtornada. "Eu preciso do amor dela." Disse por fim, derrotado. "E eu sei que eu não o tenho mais..."

"Mas que bobagem, Vegeta, é claro que você o tem!"

"Não, Kakarotto... ela me odeia... eu fiz algo horrível e ela me odeia por isso!" Exclamou, a culpa o corroendo pouco a pouco por dentro. "Eu só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes... só queria voltar para a minha vida de verdade!"

Goku riu e novamente colocou suas mãos sobre o ombro do desolado saiyajin, que dessa vez não repudiou o contato. "Mas você nunca deixou a sua vida de verdade! Tudo o que você precisa fazer para perceber isso é abrir os olhos!"

"Mas, o quê? Meus olhos estão abertos!"

"Não... não estão! Vamos, eu sei que você consegue!"

"_PAPAI, POR FAVOR, ABRA OS OLHOS!"_

"_SR. VEGETA, NÃO MORRA!"_

"Abra os seus olhos... Vegeta..."

E ele o fez.

VBVBVBVBV

Já era tarde da noite quando Vegeta voltou para a Corporação Cápsula.

Quando ele voltou para a sua casa.

Após guardar as compras na despensa, o saiyajin subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto. Ou melhor, para o quarto dele e de Bulma.

Ele hesitou um pouco na hora de abrir a porta, mas o que importa mesmo é que ele o fez. Com passos curtos e silenciosos, ele entrou no aconchegante cômodo e logo notou que ela estava deitada na cama, seus olhos fechados, sua boca ligeiramente aberta e sua respiração controlada e profunda. Ela estava dormindo.

Ainda bem silencioso, para não acordá-la, Vegeta se dirigiu até o banheiro, não vendo a hora de tomar uma boa ducha quente. E assim que sentiu aquela água forte contra seus ombros cansados, as lembranças daquele dia invadiram a sua mente.

E que dia mais estranho fora aquele.

Ele se lembrava da sua conversa com Kakarotto... ou com a sua consciência na forma de Kakarotto... e também se lembrava muito bem que, quando finalmente abriu os olhos, ele estava caído na grama do parque, um Trunks e um Goten muito desesperados – e, diga-se de passagem, muito chorões – o rodeando e fazendo o possível para que ele recobra-se logo os sentidos. Pelo que ele entendeu, Vegeta fora vergonhosamente nocauteado por um raio de energia que o seu filho "sem querer" lançara contra Goten, que por sua vez desviara do ataque. E assim, ficara inconsciente por alguns minutos... só que, para Vegeta, esses "alguns minutos" pareceram dias.

Trunks se desculpou mil vezes, suas palavras soando tremidas por causa do choro, e após Vegeta fazê-lo prometer que nunca mais ele iria disparar raios de energia em público, resolveu levar os meninos para a casa de Kakarotto, onde Trunks implorou para ficar e Goten implorou para que seu melhor amigo passasse a noite. E então, Vegeta seguiu sozinho para sua casa, passando antes no mercado, é claro!

E agora ele estava na sua casa e aquele pesadelo finalmente acabara!

Secando-se bem ligeiro, ele logo se vestiu e entrou no quarto pronto para dormir ao lado de Bulma. Só que, quando ele percebeu, ela não estava mais na cama.

"Mas o quê..." E ele ouviu o barulho do carro sendo ligado.

Droga!

Com uma rapidez que ele só usava na hora das batalhas, o saiyajin pulou a sacada e caiu bem na frente do veículo, impedindo que Bulma fosse para qualquer lugar que ela pretendia ir.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Vegeta? Quer me matar do coração?" Gritou a jovem mulher para o louco do seu marido, que tinha acabado de pular na frente do seu carro.

"O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo? Aonde é que está indo a essa hora da noite?" Retrucou indignado, seus braços se cruzando e seu corpo praticamente se fincando no chão.

"Eu vou no mercado!" Respondeu teimosa, colocando o cinto de segurança, como se provasse que ela se recusava a sair de dentro do veículo.

"Não há necessidade, mulher! Eu já comprei o que você pediu e já guardei tudo também."

"Oh!"

E ninguém disse mais nada por um bom tempo.

Vegeta suspirou fundo e resolveu quebrar o silêncio. "Bulma... me desculpe." Ele esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! Mas ela continuou calada, seus olhos azuis arregalados e fixos nele. "Olha, se você não escutou, saiba que eu não vou me repetir!"

"Eu escutei sim, mas é que... eu não estou acostumada a ouvir você se desculpando." Disse com calma.

"Eu sei... eu também não estou acostumado a me desculpar."

"Obrigada!" Respondeu com um sorriso, lágrimas de emoção se formando no canto dos seus olhos.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e estendeu sua mão a ela. "Vamos, mulher... vamos pra cama."

Bulma tirou o cinto e apertou a mão dele com força, apenas para ter certeza de que ela não estava sonhando. Apenas para ter certeza de que ele estava ali de verdade. "Sabe... eu não estou com muito sono, afinal eu acabei de acordar!"

"Eu não disse que nós estávamos indo dormir..." Respondeu Vegeta com um sorriso atrevido no canto dos lábios enquanto a puxava pela cintura.

"Ah é! Seu pervertido... eu já deveria imaginar!" Disse brincalhona acariciando os bíceps trabalhados dele. "Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia... Trunks está em casa e você sabe que ele tem essa mania de correr para o nosso quarto no meio da noite!"

"Ele não está aqui... eu deixei o moleque na casa do Kakarotto! Você não tem com o que se preocupar!"

Ela riu provocante. "Sabe, Vegeta... a minha parte favorita de brigar com você é quando a gente resolve fazer as pazes!"

E ele riu também. Mas não era o seu típico sorriso debochado ou atrevido. Aquele sorriso que surgiu nos lábios do saiyajin e que, por um minuto alcançou seus olhos, foi um sorriso de pura felicidade. Porque, finalmente, tudo estava do jeito como sempre deveria ter sido.

No entanto, aquele casal nem desconfiava, mas eles estavam sendo observados lá do mundo espiritual por dois atentos e muito contentes pares de olhos.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Goku! Estou muito orgulhoso de você!"

"Obrigado, senhor Kaioh!" Disse o saiyajin meio sem graça por causa do elogio. "E obrigado por me permitir parar o meu treinamento para ajudar o meu amigo! Ele realmente estava precisando de uma mãozinha."

"Não precisa agradecer por isso, rapaz! Mas... puxa! Eu fiquei preocupado no começo! Aquele sonho foi sem dúvida um sonho muito ruim! E eu também achei que ele não fosse acreditar naquela história de consciência! Mas acho que você se mostrou um excelente ator no fim das contas!"

"É, eu também fiquei preocupado. Eu acho que se eu não inventasse aquela história só iria piorar as coisas... sabe, é que o Vegeta tem esse problema com rivalidade e, do jeito que ele estava nervoso, aposto que ia querer me enfrentar a qualquer custo!" Confessou Goku. "Mas acho que deu tudo certo e esses dois por fim fizeram as pazes!"

"É..." Concordou relutante o deus. "... pelo menos, por enquanto..."


End file.
